The Institution
by lilchinese-ham
Summary: Kagome has been working in her mother's institution, but she had a past patient she got too attached too, but now she got a new patient will she get attached to this one also?
1. Default Chapter

Justin- Hey!!! This is a story that i decided to write, but the funny thing is that me being a Sesshy fan didn't really want to write it, but it's all good. Well the plot has been planned already, but might be changed on the way so plz enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome! I refuse to allow you to work here after that accident"  
  
"But Mom, I told you I'm fine! I took a 3 month vacation already!"  
  
"Kagome I don't want to hear it out of you, your last paitent, you gotten too "attracted" to. I don't want to risk your health on another paitent again"  
  
"Mom give me one more chance! Plz give me 1 more chance, just 1 paitent." Kagome said giving her mom the biggest puppy eyes she could muster.  
  
"........Fine, I give up, Kagome you could have your paitent, but 1 and only 1"  
  
"Thanks Mom, I love you!!" Kagome quickly got out of her chair that was in her mom's office to hug her mom."  
  
Kagome's mom (Unless u can give me a name that's Kagome's mom's name from now on) hugged Kagome back, "Kagome don't so happy yet, there's only 1 paitent that's open right now, and he's a dangerous one"  
  
"Don't worry mom I can handle it"  
  
"I am not worrying about how dangerous this paitent is, but that this paitent is half-brother to Inuyasha..."  
  
"HE'S WHAT??" Kagome literally screamed.  
  
"Kagome this paitent is not only dangerous but he's also Half-brother to Inuyasha..I don't think you can handle working with some one related to him right now"  
  
"Is he really the only paitent left?" Kagome had a face of shock on, she didn't want to remember that name, from from what happened.....  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Kagome been working in the institution that her mom owns for a good 3 years already, she was finally allowed to work in the basement where the most dangerous people in the institution were held, behind tight locks.  
  
"Creepy down here in the basement" Kagome just gotten out of the elevator and was walking to the first gate, where her friend Duke was keeping watch.  
  
"I see your mom finally let you down here" Duke said with a smirk on his face  
  
"Yeah Mom said that she'll give me a chance at being down here" Kagome said then swiped her card that her mom gave her to open the gates down in the basement.  
  
The metal gate opened up and Kagome walked in, to the next and final gate. The next gate opened up and Kagome walked through saying her bye to Duke.  
  
"See ya later Duke"  
  
"Good Luck Kagome"  
  
Kagome walked up to the room labeled 24 and took out her clipboard from her messager bag, it read  
  
Name: Inuyasha Hair color: Silver/Albino Eye color: Gold Height: 5'9 Age: 19  
  
Problem: Nervous breakdown after watching his Girlfriend cheat on him and killed by the person she cheated with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoken from her day dream, to find her self in the basement already, even through her new paitent was the half brother of Inuyasha, she was willing to take up the job or wait another good 3 months till she can return to work.  
  
'Well lets see who this person is'  
  
Kagome stood infront of room 42, and when in to her messager bag to find her clipboard with the information about this person that her mother gave her. She was too excited to be back at work to forget to read up on the information about this guy. The Information read:  
  
Name: Sesshomaru Hair Color: Silver/Albino Eye Color: Gold Height: 6'1 (I'll change his height if u want me to, because i noticed sesshy is much taller than inu so i made him 6'1) Age: 23 (i just thought it would be reasonable for him to be this old)  
  
'Well i guess i should go in'  
  
With that last thought Kagome, swiped her card to unlock the door and pushed it open, to reveal......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Justin: hehehe, aint that bad of a cliffy, well i been wanting to write this story for a bit, plz leave a review thx. And if you never read any of my stories, i have another one i am working on also. O YEah, if u want any thing in the profile of inu or sesshy changed just tell me.Ja Ne 


	2. First meeting

Hey! It's Justin again, the first chapter should have been placed 2 days ago but i was too lazy to add it in. Well also this chapter was rewrited dued to my computer turning off on me for no reason before i saved the chapter, and it turned off when i was just finished with the chapter, so this chapter might have things missing from teh orignal context. And might not be as prefect as the first one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened the door to reveal a room of vass darkness, the only light that can be seen in the room is the light from the hallway that only lighted up the doorway, as if something or someone refuses to let the light in any further.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened the door to the room, to reveal a fairly lighted room, the room was shaped in a square that only held simple things that people needed for everyday life. The room was all white, as if someone bleached the colors from the room. In the right corner of the room there was a sink and a bathroom, to the left was a bed and a night stand. After studying the room Kagome noticed the Silver haired figure sitting on the bed, staring in to space, as if in a trance.  
  
Kagome seemed to have broken the trance when she took a step in to the silence room, The silver haired figure turned his head to stare at Kagome, again as if he was staring in to space or in a trance he just stared at Kagome.  
  
'Creepy....'  
  
"Kikyou?" The figure whispered as if he would say it any louder it'll kill him.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome asked with confusion plasted on her face.  
  
"Kikyou!" The Figure said again but this time loud enough for Kagome to hear  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha, that's your name right"  
  
Sorrow seem to seep in to the face of Inuyasha, for only a moment before it disappear as if he was never there, but the sorrow was still present in Inuyasha's amber eyes, refusing to go away.  
  
"Inuyasha, my name is Kagome and i'm here to help you"  
  
".........." Inuyasha stared at Kagome as if she spoke another langague  
  
"Ahhh...yeah, I'm your therapist and I here to see how i can help you"  
  
"...." Again Inuyasha responded with Silence as if Kagome was the crazy one instead of him  
  
"Inuyasha for me to help you through your crisis, you have to do your part also"  
  
Inuyasha just stared, then turned his head back to staring at the wall as if there was something interesting about it. Kagome took out her clipboard from her bag and took a seat at the chair infront of the bed, and put down her bag, and gotten her pen ready to take notes.  
  
"Inuyasha, you mentitioned this person named Kikyou before who is she?"  
  
".........Girl....Friend.." responded as if he was a zombie  
  
"So how was the relationship?"  
  
"Cheated........on....me...with....naraku"  
  
Kagome quickly scribbled down the information she just gotten from Inuyasha, seeing that he had a nervous breakdown dued to this "Kikyou" person then it will be best that she focus most of her questions on this person. Most of the time Kagome doesn't get information unless she gives the person candy or something they like, then they start talking, but this one was easy to deal with.  
  
"And who is this Naraku person?"  
  
"Worst.......enemy" continued answering the questions as if he was a zombie, and continued to stare at the wall.  
  
"And why do you say that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked dued to the conversation they were having was getting interesting.  
  
"Killed.....Kikyou.....Infront...of.....me....." Again the sorrow was seen on Inuyasha's face but this time it didn't fade  
  
"And what happened to Naraku?" Kagome asked with interest seeing that this is the most important part.  
  
"Got....away......with.......it........blamed.......Kikyou's......death..... on....me"  
  
Kagome quickly scribbled down the information she just recieved seeing that it was the most important and vital points of the problem. 'I should look in to the information about this Naraku person, and mostly Inuyasha must be down here dued to the fact that he was blamed for killing some one, most paitents with nervous breakdowns are on the 4th floor'  
  
Kagome continued to ask questions, and recieved answer from Inuyasha, he still spoke slow and stared at the wall. But Kagome was content with the information she got, she had gotten alot of information from Inuyasha about Kikyou, but the problem was that she gotten literally nothing from him about Naraku, each time she asked him about Naraku he would refuse to answer.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch after scribbling down the last bit of information she gotten from Inuyasha. 'Damn it's 7:23 already, i got to get home' Kagome packed up her stuff, and put her bag on.  
  
"I got to go Inuyasha, but we had a good first session, I'll see you tomorrow!  
  
Inuyasha just looked at Kagome then turned his attention back to the wall  
  
~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome tried to make out what was in the room, dued her not working for so long she forgotten where everything was placed at. Kagome felt as if any second now something was going to jump out of the darkness. Kagome tried to see if she was able to tell where everything was, but the room was too dark to tell where everything is. 'Is anyone in here?'  
  
Kagome decided it was best if she read up on the information about this person before she went anymore in to the darkness. Kagome took out her clipboard from her bag, to see what information she got on this person. She flipped the page on the clip board, dued to the fact that the most important information was on the second page, and it read:  
  
Refused to have therapy, 3 therapist has treated him already, and one was send to the hospital for asking the wrong question, still remains in a coma at the hospital. Seems to get touchy when it comes to the question about his family. Approach with Caution, very dangerous paitent, tends to be silent.  
  
'I guess mom wasn't kidding when she said this person was dangerous' Kagome was feeling uneasy about being in the same room with such a dangerous person, and also with the matter that she couldn't see. Kagome took a step in to the darkness, to attempt to aleast get a outline of the person. Kagome made out the sink and bathroom, so she turned her attention to the other corner, to seemingly making out a outline of a person sitting on a bed. 'Creepy..'  
  
Kagome decide it was best if she told this person that she was here, incase he doesnt notice that she was in the room. Kagome took another step forward then said "Ahh.....Excuse me I'm your new therapist." Kagome picked out her words carefully not wanting to be put in to danger.  
  
Kagome heard the sound of rustling clothing, and the sound of footsteps coming closer to here. Kagome started to get scared that she said the wrong word already. 'I'm too young to be put in a coma!!'  
  
The figure came in to the light to reveal himself to Kagome. As the profile of his said, he had long silver hair a little above his waist, and had amber colored eyes. His height towered over Kagome being 6'1 in height. The Information the profile failed to include was that he had 2 red markings on each of his cheeks and a dark blue cresent moon on his forehead. (I'm going to let sesshy keep his traits unless readers say otherwise)  
  
"I have told you people I don't need your help" the silver hair figure said with a stern face  
  
"Ahhh.. Your name is Sesshomaru correct? I'm just here to help" Kagome said scared what might happen to her.  
  
"I'll repeat myself again I don't require your aid" Sesshomaru said with an emotionless face but the anger was pouring off him.  
  
Feeling the anger coming from seshomaru, Kagome was starting to regret that she took up this job. "Cannn we aleast have 1 session? then you decide do you want another session."  
  
"I said NO already" Sesshomaru said starting to getting annoyed  
  
"Just one Session plzzzzz" Kagome said to Sesshomaru with the biggest puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine, 1 and only 1 sessions"  
  
Sesshomaru walked back in to the darkness to sit back on his bed. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked in to the darkness, but didn't follow dued to the fact that she couldn't see in the dark.  
  
"Are you coming women?" Sesshomaru said getting annoyed that she just stood there  
  
"Well sorry, i can't see in the dark and my name is Kagome"  
  
Right after Kagome said those words, the light above her flickered on, to reveal the bleached white room, and Sesshomaru standing next to the light switch. Kagome walked over to the chair and got her pen and clipboard out.  
  
"Let's begin our First Session"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well how is it? If it aint good i aint going to continue it, it depends on you readers, you decide the fate of tihs story. 


	3. First interview

Author's note: Hey all I'm back again, well I just started school again, and well I had a lot of time on my hands so I started writing again, here is the next chapter of Institution.

Sesshomaru walked back to his bed , and laid down on his bed, Kagome watched as her patient Sesshomaru walked over to his bed and laid down, taking that as her cue she walked over to the chair located directly in front of the bed. She flipped to a fresh page on her clipboard and decided to start the interview.

Kagome's POV

'Well at least I know what not to ask him about, his family is totally out of the question, last person who asked about it, is still in the hospital in a coma.'

"Well Sesshomaru can you tell me a little about yourself and your past?"

'No therapist has been able to gather any information from this patient, if I am able to get at least a little bit of his past out of him, I could show everyone I'm ready for work again'

"Give me a good reason why I should tell you anything, about myself _girl_?" Sesshomaru said it as if Kagome was a little pre-school girl.

'He's just making my job harder for me!!! Calm down Kagome, he put a poor guy in a coma, I don't think you want to die at such a young age'

"Because you agreed to allowing me to help you, I can't help you unless you tell me a bit about yourself and your background" Kagome responded trying to keep calm from the remark she got from Sesshomaru.

"Fine _Girl _I tell you what happened, and you leave me alone, it all started when my borhter started going out with a women, he was being thick headed and couldn't see that the women only seek the money that he had. That women, she had everything perfectly planned out, she was going to seduce my brother first and from there she'll take the Inu-cooperation bit by bit, I caught on to her plans, but......."

A knocking at the door interrupt Sesshomaru, and pulled me out of the very interesting story I was hearing.

"Excuse me Ms. Kagome, it's 8 o clock it's the end of visiting hours, it's time to leave" Duke's voice was heard from behind the door.

I looked towards the door then back to Sesshomaru, he was sitting back in the dark corner of his room, just like when I first came in.

'Well I guess I'm not going to get anymore information out of him today, but I did spend a good amount of time talking to him, and time passed really fast'

I packed up my clipboard and walked to the door to wait for Duke to open it. Before I left I said to Sesshomaru,

"Oyasumi" (Goodnight)

Author's note: Well how was it??? I know it was really short I'm really sorry about that, but I was in the middle of class when I was writing this, so forgive me, but I will have another chapter up soon, please post your opinions, or any future ideas.


End file.
